Bullied No More: Revised
by EmmaPickles
Summary: Kyle and Pip are constantly getting bully by the school's number one jocks Stan and Damien. Finally feed up with the constant bullying they decide to put matters in their own hands and get rid of their bullies. The have came up with a plan to get Stan and Damien to fall for them. But will their plan backfire when the two nerds start falling in love with their bullies?- on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Bullied No More: Revised**

**Pairings: Style & Dip**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own South Park. I wish I did. I would make Style and Dip Happen!**

**Warning: Foul Language & Violence**

**Summary: **Kyle and Pip are constantly getting bully by the school's number one jocks Stan and Damien. Finally feed up with the constant bullying they decide to put matters in their own hands and get rid of their bullies. The have came up with a plan to get Stan and Damien to fall for them. But will their plan backfire when the two nerds start falling in love with their bullies?

**Note: **Okay I have decided to go in a different direction with this story. No Cartman. I will have my OCS and I will keep Glenn as Glenn but they wwon't have a big part in this story. Just a small hint of Raven x Eden and Glenn x Clyde. Nothing to big or noticeable. Hopefully I will get better along the way, I have always wanted to be an author, it has been my dream for as long as I can remember. I hope to still have the same love and support. Thank you. If you have any pointers don't be afraid to pm me or leave them in the review.

P.S I will try to make each chapter at least 4 or 6 k words.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>"Stan! Damien!" The crowd cheered as Stan dribbled the ball down the basketball court. It was only ten seconds to the end of the game and Pirates were ahead by one point. If Stan or Damien was able to make an three pointer they would win the game by two points.<p>

Stan checked his surroundings finding that Damien was open at the three point line. The clock was ticking and everyone was nervous South Park Bears have never lost a game before thanks to Stan and Damien. Stan took two steps forward before pushing the ball to Damien who caught it perfectly.

Damien dribbled the ball twice before shooting it. The crowd was sitting on the edge of their seats watching the ball in the air. Everyone was dead silence waiting for the moment of truth. Some people in the crowd had their eyes closed fear of the ball missing. The ball hit the rim before spinning around the rim teasing the players and the crowd. The crowd gasped as it was about to fall out, but the ball hit the rim again going into the basket.

The crowd roared with excitement getting out their seat. Stan and Damien pumped their fists in the air as the other teammates jumped around happily. They haven't lost a game all season and they weren't going to start. This was the happiest day of everyone's life. While expect two peoples life.

Kyle, an Jewish ginger with bright emerald eyes was sitting on the bench with his family who were screaming and yelling. Beside him was his best friend Pip, an British kids with an thick accent he had bright blonde hair with baby sky blue eyes. They both were completely bored out their minds, they both weren't going to cheer for their bullies.

Kyle didn't understand why these games were so important, what about the spelling bee or the chess matches? No one seem to find anyone of them important even if you do win and get rewards for the school. Kyle pushed his glass further up his face as he glared down towards Stan and Damien. He honestly hated them both with a passion. Pip felt the same.

"Stan! Stan! Stan!" The left half of the crowd cheered.

"Damien! Damien! Damien!" The right half of the crowd cheered.

Kyle sighs softly as he felt an headache come along, he looked towards his mother and tapped her getting her attention. "I'm starting to get a headache, me and Pip are going to leave early okay?."

His mother waved him off with an small smile, she wasn't paying much attention to him as she went back to chanting Stan's and Damien's name.

"Come on" Kyle mumbles standing up from the bleachers Pip following closely behind him as they walked out the gym. The two star athletics eyes following in their direction.

"Stan man, you and Damien are the perfect team! Together you both are Dan" Glenn yelled limping over towards Stan and Damien on his crutches. Glenn was an hyperactive teenage with bright dyed red hair and teal colored eyes. He had broken his leg during practice and was out for this game.

Stan rolled his eyes patting his friend on the back before walking off the court towards the locker room. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate but knew he was going to get dragged off later by his parents anyway. Damien and Glenn watched him walk off.

"What's up with Stan? Normally he is pumped after a huge game like this" Glenn mumbles with confusion. Stan has always been a team player and would always celebrate after a game but he seem down.

"He just has some stuff going on at home I guess" Damien said with an shrug. He has noticed the other's strange behavior lately but thought he was in a bad mood about midterms but that doesn't seem to be the problem. "You shouldn't worry, he'll be celebrating with us later." He smiles softly and wraps his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"If you say so" Glenn grumbles and turns around limping away on his crutches.

Damien furrowed his eyebrows together as he walks out the gym towards the locker room to find Stan. He has been acting strange lately and he was going to get to the bottom of this. He places his hands behind his head as he moves towards the locker room. This was going to be a long night.

...

Kyle and Pip haven't left the school building deciding to go to the library and read a couple books before they would leave. His parents weren't leaving anytime soon since they would be celebrating in the cafeteria this year instead of going out. Kyle was sitting down in an aisle of history books with back against the bookshelf.

The library has always been a favorite place of his to go, reading books just sweep you away into another world. No one bothers you unless you are either dumb or a jerk. The library was like a mini paradise to Kyle. He turns the page on the book he was read and twirls his ginger curls around his finger.

To Pip the library wasn't his favorite place to come to but it was a good place to come when you want to be alone. He runs his finger along the books on the shelf looking for something to read. He was in the same aisle as Kyle, deciding to stick together just in case something was to happen. They both were kinda paranoid, their bullies were in the same building as them and they could get pounded at anytime.

"You think anyone is in this library Stan?"

Kyle and Pip stiff to the sound of the voice, it was Glenn's voice and if he was with Stan then he was with Damien and Raven as well.

"I highly doubt it" Stan replied to his friends loud out burst.

Kyle looks up towards Pip and places his finger over his lip telling him to keep quiet. Pip nods and moves down next to Kyle placing his knees close to his chest.

"I have been meaning to ask you, why have you be off lately Stan?" Rave asked, he was a teammate of their and also ones of their friends. Rave has short black hair with hazel colored eyes. He wasn't much of a talker but when he does talk he has to slip in a couple swear words.

"I just haven't been feeling myself lately" Stan sighs running his fingers through his hair, he couldn't lie to his friends. He sits down at a table. "I..I think I'm gay".

"What?! No way Stan you are like the straightest person I know" Glebb said reassuring him.

"I keep having dream about that dork Kyle" Stan replied with an huff. "And I'm starting to think he is cute and all this other weird shit".

"That doesn't mean your gay, it could just be a weird fucking phase" Rave mumbles leaning back I'm his chair with his feet on top of the table.

"Or it could be a sign you have a crush on Dork boy!" Glenn shouts with a chuckle. He always love teasing Stan it was funny to get an reaction out of him. Stan glares towards the other beforw getting up leaving the library. "Did I upset him?" He asked confused. Stan never took his teasing serious maybe this was really important to him.

Kyle crawled over towards were the boys once were to see if the all left. He looked around and slowly stands up facing Pip. "I think I just found something that would help us get rid of us bullies" he said with a smirk. It was funny to find out that Stan might have a crush on him. To think a jock will fall for a little dork like him was funny this would ruin him and Kyle was not going to let this chance slide out from under him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own South Park.**

**Warning: Character Bashing, Foul Language, and Violence.**

**Note: **I would love to thanks everyone who followed and/or favorite my story. I'm glad to know I still have support with this revised version.

I want to thank Estrellabrust and MissDouchebag for their reviews, I had a blast reading the reviews. I'm happy that y'all enjoy the revised version.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Step One<p>

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday the second most hated day, after Monday of course. The whole school was excited and overjoyed after the game on Monday. It was hard not to be excited, this school was just filled off school spirit which annoyed a ginger to no point. It was just a basketball game, how can that be exciting? What about passing the chemistry test with an A? Shouldn't you be excited and overjoyed about that.<p>

The cheerleaders were doing cartwheels and backhand springs down the hallway. How can they allow that but no running in the halls. Cartwheels and back-flips were just as danger as running, they can get hurt. But since they are cheerleaders with a ton of pep and school spirit no one honestly cares. Everything about this school was annoying and aggravating. The basketball team walked down the hall like they own the places pushing kids that's smaller than them to the side.

It was annoying how they think they could do anything in this school. It just wasn't right especially since the principal is showing favoritism towards them. She didn't care what they did as long as they continued to win the game and bring him the nice shinny trophies. The basket team, baseball team, hockey team, football team, volleyball team, etc weren't the only one bringing home trophies.

The chess team brought home ton of trophies, the karate team brought home just as many trophies maybe even more than the basketball team.

Kyle slams his locker closed with a grunt before turning around to walk to his first class of the day. His eyes glanced around the hallway noticing all the smiling faces, all the laughter, all the bullshit. He hated every single person in this school besides his best friend Pip. This school year he was a sophomore and he wanted it to be different but just as last year this school was annoying and aggravating.

He walked forward to leave the hallway to only get shoved against a locker. He hissed at the slight pain that run throughout his spine as his back made contact with the hard medal. His eyes were closed tightly do to the compact, opening his eyes he was met with azure color eyes. This is just what he needed the first thing in the morning on a Tuesday to get bullied by his number one enemy Stan Marsh.

Stan was the co-captain of the basketball team. He is 6'2 and was basically hovering over the poor ginger who was only 5'2. He had jet black hair that was always covered underneath a blue and red beanie, he had amazing azure colored eyes. Kyle will have to admit Stan was a very attractive person, though his attitude made him the ugliest of them all.

Kyle tried sliding slowly to the left to only have his escape way block off by Stan's arm. He needed to get to chemistry or he would be late and he didn't have time to deal with Stan now. He looked to his right seeing that Stan's arm was also blocking the escape route and he was basically trapped. Even if he decided to slip under his arms Rave was standing on his left with Glenn on his right. Damien was just leaning against the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Even if he managed to slip pass Rave or Glenn he would be been caught by Damien, he was a fast ads demon.

Kyle sighs in defeat and stands completely still under Stan's strong glare. He doesn't dare make eye contact with any one them, now would be the perfect time for maybe a hall monitor to pass by. Serious where are they, are they even doing their fucking jobs. Stan quickly moved his hand to grip the front of Kyle's shirt and smirks down at him.

"Why aren't you looking at me Kyle...? Are you scared?" He asked in a teasing tone, Glenn started laughing but he was the only one. Kyle looks over towards Rave who just rolled his eyes at Glenn's idiocy. His eyes slowly wandered to Damien who had his eyes closed by his was still high alert. His emerald eyes finally made their way to azure one's.

"Me..? Scared of you..? I highly doubt that's the case". His tone was filled with pure hatred as he narrows his eyes. He wasn't going to entertain Stan and his friends now,maybe a little later when him and Pip finally start step one of their five step plan. "You have made me later for chemistry, is there a reason?".

Stan glares daggers at him and released his shirt. He didn't know why he wanted to bother him honestly. Maybe he just wanted to be close to him, to smell his intoxicating scent. He sighs heavily and pushes him into the locker before walking away the other's following behind him. He glances over his shoulder to see Kyle walking away without a second glance. He annoyed him to no end that he couldn't get under his skin.

"What was that about? You never let him go that easily" Glenn asked with a slightly annoyed tone. He loved bullying Kyle because of his reaction, he was definitely a live one. He places his hands behind his head following slowly behind the other's.

"Shut up Glenn you're annoying" Rave hissed towards the other before rolling his eyes. He shoved his hands in his pocket and watched Stan carefully. "You do have a crush on him...I honestly thought you were joking".

"No way dude! You actually have a crush on Kyle!".

"You have the loudest mouth, can you please shut the fuck up!".

"You don't have to be so rude about it Rave".

Stan sighs heavily as he started rubbing his temples blocking out Glenn and Rave arguing back and forth like a married couple. He didn't know how he felt about Kyle, it was weirs that he started to think he was cute but guys can be cute. This didn't mean he was gay or in love with Kyle for that matter. Him and Kyle have been enemies for as long as he could remember, they always fought over the smallest things. It was something they do.

It was already halfway through first period so no point into going anyway. The four of them walked into the library which was empty beside the librarian. They go to read books or go on the computers since the fuckinf school block all the social media sites anyway. They just went there to chill and hangout. Stan sat down at the table closest to the library entrance and grabbed his phone. He had gotten a text from Wendy, who was the head cheerleader and his might soon to be girlfriend.

Wendy was pretty and a girl someone he liked which meant he wasn't gay. She was the only girl who he has shown interest in because she doesn't throw herself at him and she has a lot of respect for herself and her own body. He couldn't possibly have feelings for Kyle when he liked Wendy right? He lays his head down on the table and locked his phone back without texting her back or looking at the message. She was probably worrying about him not showing up for first period.

Was he actually in denial about his feels for Kyle and was using Wendy as a cover up. He didn't even know this himself. His phoned buzzed in his pocket letting him know he has received another text message. Even if he was in denial he didn't care he was going to let his feelings for Kyle control him and stop himself from having fun. He looked at his phone seeing another text from Wendy. He didn't care what she wanted bit was going to check PR she wouldn't leave him alone.

_why aren't you in first period?_

_Are we having lunch together today? Maybe even alone.._

Stan rolled his eyes reading her text messages. She wanted to have lunch with him alone. It would be kinda awkward with just them two sitting at a table. He takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to text her back but if he didn't she would blow up his phone and that he could do without. His fingers quickly tapped each button and he pressed the send button. He hated texting a person who cuts the words short, it made him think they were stupid.

_None of your business...I don't know, I might be busy during lunch._

After he sent the text he turned off his phone completely. He didn't want to deal with her now.

...

Fourth period for Kyle and Pip was gym which they honestly hated,they hated it more because they had gym with none other than Stan and Damien. Kyle was actually relaxed today because this was when they were putting their plan into motion. Pip was nervous, he never thought he would have to try to seduce Damien. Damien was honestly a scary person and showed no type of emotion how and the hell was he going to seduce him. Kyle had a slight advantage which wasn't fair to Pip because Stan already like him or maybe kinda liked him either way he had an easier target.

Kyle walked into the locker room with Pip close behind him. They had ten minutes in the locker room which was enough time to seduce the two athletes. Kyle notices the slightly shaking in Pip shoulders and laughs softly before dragging him over towards the lockers. They had to wait for the two to come which was when they only had eight minutes left. Kyle would admit he would steal glance at Stan when he was change because he did have the perfect body. Plus he was gay which he wasn't scared to admit to anyone at school, but at home was a different story his parents would kill him.

Being gay wasn't a bad thing for him but to his parents it was like sacrificing your soul to the devil. He didn't understand why is matter who you loved be it male or female people should honestly be more accepting. It's really hard especially growing up like he did. If his parents were to ever find out, he would be quickly disowned and thrown out without a second thought.

Kyle grabs the hems of his shirt and takes it off throwing it into his locker. He looked at the time and noticed they only had eight minutes left. His eyes wander over to the door and two figures walk inside. _Just in time boys._

Pip looks over towards Kyle and gulps before pulling off his shirt as well. People couldn't tell do to the baggy clothes Pip wears he has actually an a nice feminine body. His skin was soft and flawless without a single scratch surprisingly since he get hurts a lot by Damien, maybe he was a fast healer. This plan was sensing shivers down his spine, he didn't even know how to be sexy. Pip always refused to wear the school's gym uniform because he would always get sexual harassed when wearing it so he brought in his own everyday. Since this plan is to seduce he would have to where is sadly.

He slips on the tank top which fitted tightly on him and the red shorts the were tight. He places his hair into a ponytail showing more of his angelic face. His blue eyes scanned the locker room until they landed on Damien. If he failed he would never hear the end of Kyle's mouth. He wished himself luck before walking over towards him ignoring the whilst directed at him.

Pip leans against the locker besides Damien, he looked carefully at the other actually taking in his appearance for the first time. Damien was really attractive, he had blue-black hair that reached his chin. It was up do in a messy yet sexy style which made Pip just want to run his fingers through it. His eyes were ruby-red with a slight taint of violet.

Damien looks over towards Pip with confusion wondering why he was standing next to him. He grabs his gym shirt out his locker and places it on trying to ignore the other's presence. Pip leans forward and touches the other's arm with a flirtatious smirk.

"Why haven't I noticed how attractive you are before?" he asked pressing his lips against the other's ear. He slides his hand up his shirt and bites down on the others ear.

Damien turns a light pink at his actions and his cock twitches slightly. It was hard to actually turn him on, it took his last girlfriend two hours to actually get him hard. After all that just when he was about to put it in his bone was suddenly gone. He just didn't find her attractive enough to have sex with though to any other dude she was a ten to him she was only a four. He needed someone to satisfy his needs. He isn't going to lie to himself Pip was very attractive and it was crazy how he could easily turn him on.

Either way now he needed to leave before he attacked the poor blonde now. He looks over towards Stan and noticed he was business dealing with Kyle. Something clicked in his head and he smirks looking over towards Pip. This was something they planned of course Stan wouldn't notice and he wasn't going to tell him.

Damien turns slight so their bodies were facing each other and slides his arm around Pip's waist. He pushes him against the locker and places his knees between the other's leg. Two can definitely play this game and only on of them were going to win. Damien knew Pip couldn't keep this act up for long and was going to break soon. He smirks and leans into his ear biting down gently. He heard a small angelic moan escape the other's lips.

"Why so interested all of a suddenly Pipsqueak?" He purrs in his ear, moving his hands down towards his ass.

Pip squeaks and pushes the other away. He can't handle being close to Damien, he didn't want to fail with this plan. Pip takes a deep breath and smiles towards the other. "Not so fast, you can just have me. You have to earn me". He winks and walks away pushing past him.

Pip's heart was basically beating out of his chest, he felt like he couldn't breath. He hasn't been so close to someone like that before. Kyle better be right about this plan. He glances over towards the other wondering how good he was doing.

Kyle takes a deep breath walking over towards Stan, he never thought he would be trying to seduce his enemy. It was something completely crazy and that probably won't even work. His hands were sweating, he didn't even know how to flirt. Stan watches the other with an rasied eyebrow, it was weird for the other to simply come up to him.

"What do you want ginger boy?" He asked with an hiss. He didn't want to deal with him now.

"Ginger really?" Kyle replied with an pout. He slowly slides his hand up Stan's shirt and leans his chest against the other's." And here I thought we were both such great friends".

Stan was confused by the other's action but doesn't stop him. Maybe this would be the answer he needed to see if he had a crush on the other. He smirks and leans forward wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Alright Kyle, what do you need?" He purrs his name while biting down on his neck.

Kyle holds back a moan and blushes a dark red. He didn't think it would be this easy to trick him. He pushes the other away quickly and wags his finger. "I need you silly, but not right now." He leans towards his ear and chuckles "meet me after school in the library".

Kyle walks over towards Pip with a wink and walks out the locker room. Their plan was totally going to work.

...

Note: I tried 3k kinda run out of ideas towards the end sorry maybe next chapter.


End file.
